Blessed Silver
by WarIvy
Summary: While doing a dragon census on a new island the dragon riders encounter another rider and her new species of dragon. "You have an odd relationship with him don't you?" "Odder than Snotlout and Hookfang?" "...Point taken."


Hello, All. I'm WarIvy and this is my first story. Constructive criticism and feedback are much appreciated. I don't really have an update schedule, so I may have a new chapter up in a day or a year. But, responses are motivational.

I Do Not own HTTYD or its characters, I only own my OCs.

* * *

"Okay, that's the 18th wild Nadder." Fishlegs hunched over his papers about the new and unnamed island. He looked back up giddily, wiggling a bit on Meatlug's back, "There's a huge diversity in species here. We've seen nadders, gronckles, monstrous nightmares, zipplebacks, and even some dragons only found on a few islands!"

Snotlout swooped down to hover over Fishlegs, "Yeah, we know. We were almost killed by Whispering deaths in the valley, changewings in the forest, and scauldrons off the coast. We should call this place Never-come-back-here-again island."

"Of course we're coming back Snotlout. This diversity is rarely seen, so we have to figure out why so many dragons congregate here," Hiccup turned around to face Snotlout and Fishlegs, "we may even find a new species. There are examples of most classes of dragon within 200 yards of the island."

The riders focused their gazes back on the island, _most_ of them keeping their eyes peeled for dragons. Astrid looked over her shoulder, an aggravated scowl overcoming her face.

"We lost the twins, guys."

The dragons stopped while their riders turned their search to the twins whereabouts.

"We should just leave them," Snotlout turned Hookfang back towards the Edge, "if they live they'll probably be back for dinner. If not then it's so sad. But, let's GO."

Hiccup snorted in irritation, "How many times will we have to go through this Snotlout. WE are NOT leaving the twins." He directed Toothless closer to the treetops, "Everyone just look for smoke or listen for screaming, and that's probably them."

The riders swooped low, Hiccup spotted the conspicuous Zibbleback hiding behind a thick line of bushes near the river. They closed in on the dragon and landed, finally spotting the twins peering through the bushes at the river.

Hiccup marched over to them ready to give, another, lecture. Before he could open his mouth, Tuff pivoted and slapped a hand across the lower part of his face.

"Sssshhh," Tuff pointed at the bushes and pressed a finger to his own lips, "look."

The other riders shared a look, rolling their eyes at Tuff's antics. But, they humored him, peeking through the bushes. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

A huge dragon was drinking, he had to be as big as Hookfang. A pale silver color, with four long legs ending in long black claws, and huge wings with more claws at the top joint, cut an impressive figure. He had a long serpentine neck, topped with a slim triangular head, small horns outlining the back of his jaws, a row of spines lined his spine from the tip of his tail to between his eyes.

Fishlegs was practically vibrating next to Hiccup, using all his power to keep from making noise. Which didn't mean much when Snotlout sneezed suddenly. The dragon jerked its head from the water, looking over toward the bushes. The riders gave Snotlout a dirty look, getting a nervous smile and shrug in return.

There sights flashed back to the dragon who started to let out short bursts of roars. It lasted for about 30 seconds, then it tilted its head and leaned back down for more water. The riders let out a relieved breath, until-

"What do you think you're doing?"

Simultaneously, the riders pivoted toward the voice, letting out various sounds of surprise. They looked at the speaker, a young woman who was a few years their senior. Her ash blonde hair was loose, waving down her back. Emerald green eyes glared at them suspiciously as her hand twitched at her side. Dressed in leather and furs, carrying a line of fish over her shoulder, and a sword on her belt, she was small compared to most viking women- but a whole lot scarier somehow. Especially, when she dropped the fish to take a tight hold of her very sharp sword.

"I asked what you're doing, and I want an answer."

Hiccup stepped forward, raising his hands in a placating gesture, "We were exploring, and happened upon an interesting dragon. We don't mean any harm, we're just curious."

The lady looked over all of them before casting her eyes over to their dragons, slackening her grip on the sword, "Who are you?"

Hiccup gave a slight sigh of relief, she obviously didn't mean to kill them all right now. He gestured to himself then to each rider in turn, "I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. We're dragon riders."

She gave a disbelieving expression, returning her gaze to the dragons and taking note of the previously missed saddles. She released her sword and picked up her fish, nodding to herself, "I'm Ivy. It's nice to meet you, Dragon Riders." Her eyes looked past them,"You said you happened upon an interesting dragon. Would you like to meet him?"

"...Meet him?" Astrid asked hesitantly, looking at Ivy.

Ivy grinned good-naturedly, it was like a switch flipped as soon as she deemed them not a threat. From 'Answer-my-question-peasants' to 'we're-all-friends-here'. "Yes, _him_. He'd like to meet some new people, and I wouldn't mind some guests for lunch either. Gods know, I've got plenty of food to share." Ivy strode towards them, then passed them, and went through the bushes.

The bewildered riders looked at each other, and stepped after her, the dragons following them onto the river bank. Ivy was placing the fish near a fire pit letting out nearly inaudible growls, and the huge dragon peered over her shoulder, shooting a blue fireball onto the wood. Before looking their way with 2 different colored eyes, one incredibly pale, the other nearly black.

They stood rooted to the spot and Ivy stared at them impatiently, waving them over, and sticking fish on sticks, propping them above the flames. The dragons moved past the riders and began sniffing at the silver dragon curiously, all of them letting out little chuffs and growls. He purred at each of them and turned as he laid down behind Ivy's back. Turning just so the previously unseen side of his body faced the now horrified riders. Along one side of his spine was a gigantic scar. The _entirety_ of his right wing was _gone_.

* * *

Review Please~


End file.
